


silvertongue

by TrickstersHeir



Series: Inglorious Bastard [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Shot, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, dorian pavus is a pillow princess and etienne is a smug dick, etienne's dumbass jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickstersHeir/pseuds/TrickstersHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Étienne's got a nickname, and Dorian wants to know how he got it.</p>
<p>4 pages of pure smut, you're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silvertongue

Honestly, it had been an innocent enough question, posed in the evening light by Dorian as he lounged back with Étienne.

“How did you get that nickname then?” Dorian had asked softly, his hands tangled in Étienne’s silky hair as he toyed with it.

“Hm?” Étienne perked his head up, cocking it aside.

“How’d you get that nickname, Silvertongue? What the smuggler called you when we picked up the lyrium cache?” Dorian elaborated.

The smirk that was tossed his way had Dorian raising his eyebrows. Étienne shifted up so he straddled Dorian’s waist, adjusting them so they laid centered on the bed. He leaned in slowly and lifted Dorian’s wrists to pin them above his head as he hovered just close enough to kiss him and yet was still holding back anyways. Dorian gave a little whine and pouted until Étienne finally gave in and closed the gap. He kissed soft and slow, licking lightly against Dorian’s closed mouth until Dorian finally pulled back.

The kiss had reddened Étienne’s lips. He bit his bottom one carefully and pulled his hands away from Dorian’s to cup his face and stroke a thumb over his cheek and the corner of his mouth. “I could tell you.” Étienne mused, teeth tugging at those pretty lips. “It’d be more fun to show you.”

“Care to put your money where your mouth is, then?” Dorian prompted, pushing Étienne’s bangs from his eyes.

Étienne snorted at him, and kissed him again. “You’re going to be eating your words, Lord Pavus. You ever been rimmed before?”

Dorian gave him a blank look. “Really? Tame for you. I thought you said you did wild things back when you were working as a whore.”

“Tame.” Étienne laughed again, shaking his head. “Like I said, Lord Pavus; you’ll be eating your words. Lay back and lift your legs for me.”

Complying, Dorian lounged back against the pillows and let Étienne slip his fingers under the waistline of his breeches. Étienne tugged them down slowly, following with a trail of feather-light kisses down Dorian’s thighs and calves as he worked the breeches off and tossed them aside without a care of where they landed.

Étienne kissed his way back up Dorian’s legs, taking the time to massage his fingertips into the meat of Dorian’s thighs and ease up some of the tension. As Étienne nipped lightly on either side of his hips, Dorian expected him to dive straight in. Much to his surprise, Étienne ignored his ass and continued upwards, splattering kisses and quick bites up Dorian’s stomach and chest, pausing briefly at Dorian’s nipples to flick his tongue against the nubs and tease them into hardening before whisking away and up to mark up Dorian’s neck. Étienne left a messy array of hickies over Dorian’s neck and shoulders, making each bite mark stand out against Dorian’s skin. His breath ghosted over the marks he’d left as he trailed back down to Dorian’s pelvis and nosed against the fuzz of Dorian’s happy trail.

When he reached the base of Dorian’s cock, Étienne pulled back. He pinned Dorian’s hips to the bed with his hands and leaned back in slowly, deliberately holding Dorian’s gaze as he flicked his tongue against the tip of Dorian’s cock and sucked the tip into his mouth. Dorian couldn’t stop his whine at the look in Étienne’s eyes. His hips stuttered without his head’s permission, and Dorian felt himself whimpering when Étienne pulled his mouth away.

Étienne pressed an apologetic kiss to the tip of his cock before settling down on his stomach and nudging at Dorian’s thighs until he spread them wider. Étienne yanked down one of the pillows from the top of the bed and slipped it under Dorian’s hips, propping up Dorian’s ass for better access. Dorian propped himself up on his elbows in turn, and watched down as Étienne lifted one of Dorian’s legs onto his shoulder.

Tossing up a wink and a grin, Étienne pressed a kiss underneath Dorian’s balls and flicked his tongue against them. He sucked one into his mouth, drawing out a groan from Dorian as he squeezed at his hips lightly. Étienne’s hair was ticklish against the sensitive skin of Dorian’s inner thigh, making him wriggle and squirm a bit, panting at the sudden spike in his arousal. Étienne pulled away and chuckled. He massaged little circles into Dorian’s hip with his thumb and turned his head enough to press another kiss to Dorian’s thigh. His stubbled scraped against the skin there as he turned back, sending shivers up Dorian’s spine.

Dorian yelped when he felt Étienne's tongue lap suddenly at his taint. Étienne traced the tip of his tongue in flowing lines as he teased the soft skin there, making Dorian moan. He lifted his hand enough to card his fingers through Étienne's hair and urge him on. The teasing chuckles that followed swift kisses sent vibrations through him, and Dorian was half sure he would melt then and there as Étienne continued his slow teasing.

“Get on with it!” Dorian hissed. “I thought you were supposed to impress me?”

There was a sudden sharp smack against Dorian’s thigh, and then a quick kiss of apology following it. “Don’t get bossy, mon amour.” Étienne replied smoothly. “I’ve been told that patience is a virtue.”

“And what would you know of vir-” Dorian began, but found himself cut off as Étienne angled his hips upwards and lapped flatly against Dorian’s hole, effectively shocking him into a sudden, stuttering gasp.

“ _Maker,_ Étienne!”

“If those words taste half as good as your ass does, then I think you got lucky.” Étienne smirked.

Dorian smacked him, lightly as he could. “You’re absolutely ridiculous, maker above.”

“I’m absolutely fantastic.” Étienne replied, and he leaned in and teased his tongue around the tight ring of muscle before him. “You should be nicer to the man who’s eating your ass.”

Étienne flicked his tongue back over Dorian’s taint and then down again, prodding at Dorian’s entrance slowly before breaching it completely and swirling his tongue around. Dorian let out a high pitched whine as Étienne pushed a hand up to tease at Dorian’s nipple while he licked at him. Étienne’s tongue sent sparks travelling up Dorian’s spine as all his blood rushed south. He squirmed as Étienne gripped his hips and held them still for him. Dorian’s leg slipped from Étienne’s shoulder as he spread them wider and angled his ass up, begging for more in a jumbled mess of half-groaned words and moans.

Moaning in turn, Étienne thrusted his tongue deeper in, searching for that little bundle of nerves that drove Dorian wild every time he brushed his fingers over it. Étienne held Dorian’s hips down and moaned again, rubbing his tongue against his prostate hard and fast, sending vibrations spiraling through Dorian as he rode Étienne’s mouth and gripped at Étienne’s hair. He rubbed his fingertips against Étienne’s scalp as Étienne fucked him with his tongue.

Edging ever closer to the edge, Dorian thrust his hips and let out a high whine. He was right at his breaking point when Étienne pulled away without warning and circled his fingers around the base of Dorian’s cock, squeezing just enough to stave off his orgasm. Dorian gasped and felt the breath steal away from his lungs as Étienne smirked up at him and licked his lips.

“You close, _amour?_ ” Étienne asked with a knowing grin.

“Fuck you.” Dorian growled, thrusting up into Étienne’s hand.

Étienne laughed and shook his head, pressing another kiss to the tip of Dorian’s cock. “Don’t cum until I say.”

Dorian whined again, his head falling back against the pillow. “Fu _ckkkkkk_.” He moaned, drawing out his ‘k.’

Étienne let out a half snort and licked a stripe up the underside of Dorian’s cock. “Look at me, _mon amour._ ” Étienne purred.

It took all of the strength in him for Dorian to prop himself up again and meet Étienne’s eyes. Étienne gave him yet another smirk before slowly lowering his mouth to Dorian’s cock and taking him to the hilt without a moment’s hesitation. Étienne bobbed his head and moaned, sending another sharp spark of arousal through Dorian. He swirled his tongue around Dorian’s cock as he bobbed his head and deep-throated him, bringing him once again to the brink. Dorian couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Étienne’s reddened lips wrapped around his cock.

It was a shame when Étienne pulled off again, trailing his tongue up one of the veins as he did so. “Close again?”

“ _Yes!”_ Dorian gasped out breathlessly.

Étienne laughed and then cocked his head aside again. “Then hold my hair, and fuck my mouth until you cum, Lord Pavus.”

Dorian couldn’t have held back the moan even if he’d wanted to. He slipped his hand into Étienne’s hair again as Étienne pressed his lips to the tip of his cock. Thrusting shallowly, Dorian sank back into the heat of Étienne’s mouth and fucked slowly in. He moaned without a care, threw himself into it as Étienne worked his tongue along Dorian’s cock and reached hands around to grope at his ass. Étienne felt a spurt of cum hit the back of his throat, and then without warning Dorian was pulling back. Étienne took the hint and pulled back. With a sharp cry Dorian was cumming over his lips and down his chin. Cum dripped from Étienne’s mouth as he licked his lips and sat back on his knees.

The look on Dorian’s face was a surprise. The way he surged up suddenly and pulled Étienne down for a long kiss was even more so. Dorian tasted his own cum on Étienne’s lips as he kissed him, and to his own surprise he deepened the kiss anyways. Étienne’s hands gripped his shoulders roughly. When he finally broke the kiss for needed air, Étienne let out a sharp laugh and pressed his forehead against Dorian’s.

“That’s why he called me silvertongue.” Étienne giggled against Dorian’s lips.

His brain was too fried to really find the proper words yet, so Dorian instead chose to yank Étienne down and pull him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> find me and more etienne over on tumblr @ iseektheholygrail.tumblr.com


End file.
